


Heat

by Recluse



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kinkmeme, sex in a public bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“N-Natsuki! We’re at school- Ah-“

Yuki clings to his friend(who he never meant to start kissing, never meant for them to end up somewhere on a different line that wasn’t quite friends), who pushes him up against a wall in the school bathrooms.

Natsuki mutters into his neck. “It’s fine. Everyone’s in class.”

A shiver runs up Yuki’s spine, then down, spiraling towards his stomach. Natsuki bites at his neck, mouths at his ear, and all Yuki can do is cling. It’s too hot, it’s too nerve-wracking to be in a bathroom - a public bathroom - and do this, but somehow Yuki can’t help himself, he slides his hands across Natsuki’s back, under his summer shirt, feeling the ever-warm skin, and as Natsuki kisses his mouth and neck and collarbone, Yuki feels like he’s melting.

They end up stumbling into a stall, Yuki kneeling into Natsuki to avoid the toilet, both of them pushing and pulling against gravity. A soft kiss becomes rougher, tongues meeting, and somehow their legs end up tangled together. Natsuki grabs at Yuki’s belt buckle, his hips rubbing against him in the worst - best - way. Yuki moans, just a little, a low, needy sound, and shifts his hips to match. Natsuki’s breath hitches per movement, and their hands explore each other freely, hands rough from fishing providing a certain kind of friction that Yuki’s grown to like - want - at all times.

Somewhere along the drift, Yuki’s pants fall to the ground, obscured by their feet, and Natsuki’s pools around his ankles, and only thin layers are trying to stop them, thin layers of cloth that every touch and shift Yuki can feel, and it sends jolts and jolts of electricity through his body. His fists tighten on Natsuki’s shirt.

There’s the sound of a door opening.

Panic sets into both of them, their eyes wide.

_What do we do?!_

_Make this work out somehow!_  Very suddenly, Yuki is lifted, knees almost against the door, his body pressed against Natsuki and he wraps his arms hastily around his neck for support, and they move. They move and someone else is in this bathroom with us, oh god, what if they hear something strange- but then Natsuki moves just so and Yuki has to bite down on his shoulder to not cry out. How Natsuki manages not to drop him he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know anything anymore, he’s too busy feeling the touch of heated skin on his own.

Natsuki’s breath is in his ear, his hands clutching his lower back and bottom, and Yuki tightens his grip when Natsuki’s hands move minutely, just enough to tease.

The sink is running. It’s driving him crazy.

He can’t stop his whimpers, hushed as they are, hiccups of noise, Natsuki can only quiet him with a kiss, so many kisses, and when the sound of a door closing, Natsuki sinks to the floor, Yuki still in his arms. In a second, they’re rocking in each other’s hands, heads on each other’s shoulders, heavy breaths echoing in the stall. Yuki is trembling, Natsuki trembling with him, hands unsteady and becoming desperately quick. One last messy kiss leaves them in ecstasy, white flashes, and Yuki lets out a high pitched moan, head up. Natsuki bites hard on his collarbone.

They lean on each other for a few moments, breathing hard, stuttery. Natsuki presses a light kiss on Yuki’s collarbone, a mark beginning to form.

They don’t say anything. Bashful silence is enough, for now.


End file.
